


Man with a Power

by kimuracarter



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-31
Updated: 2011-05-31
Packaged: 2017-10-30 17:56:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/334511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimuracarter/pseuds/kimuracarter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim. Bones. A pool. Let the mischief begin!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Man with a Power

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek. This is a work of fiction and not for profit.  
> 

"Jim, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Jim ..."

"I'm trying to plant an idea in your mind. You totally want to throw off your clothes and jump into the pool."

"No, actually, I don't."

"You do! The power of my mind compels you!" Jim leaned forward, pressing two fingers to his forehead and raising his eyebrows expectantly.

Leonard looked back at him skeptically. "Really? What ideas has the hobgoblin given you?"

"Boooones ... you're really hot, and you want to go in the poooool," Jim singsonged.

Leonard rolled his eyes and stood, kicking the chair out of his way. He stepped in front of Jim. "You don't have psychic powers, kid."

Jim pouted. "No?"

"No, but you do have interesting ideas." He grabbed Jim's arm, bent down, and yanked the Captain over his shoulder before straightening up and marching towards the pool.

"What the hell, Bones?! Put me down!"

"You should feel proud, Jim. You did give me the idea." Having reached the edge, he bent forward, dumping Jim over his shoulder and into the water fully clothed.

He laughed as Jim came up sputtering, button down shirt stuck to his chest.

"Damn it, Bones!"

Leonard easily stepped back to avoid Jim's splashing. He managed to stop laughing for a second. "Take it like a man, Jim."

Jim swam to the edge and hauled himself out of the water, dripping everywhere. "Oh, no. It's payback time. How about a big hug?"

Bones rapidly backpedaled and broke into a run as Jim chased him around the pool. They had done a few laps when Jim doubled back and managed to catch him, pressing his soaked body against Bones and pinning his arms to his sides.

"Gah! Goddamnit, you're freezing!" Bones howled.

"It gets better," Jim smirked. "SACRIFICE TO THE POOL GODS!"

"What --"

Jim hauled him to the edge of the pool and _shoved_. Leonard landed with a spectacular splash; Jim waited until he broke the surface again before canon balling next to his head.

Jim swam back up and grinned at Leonard's glare.

"You are _such_ an infant."

"You love me."

Leonard pulled him close as they both treaded water. "Yeah. I do."

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for DELICIOUS pictures on [](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/profile)[**jim_and_bones**](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/). See them [here](http://jim-and-bones.livejournal.com/407882.html) if you're a member. And join if you're not!


End file.
